


How Deep is Your Love: Good to Love

by cupcakejae



Series: How Deep is Your Love: One Shot Collection [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Slice of Life, basically a week in the life of jackjae, but jackson's away for business, so youngjae decided to cook for him, sseun and jae are engaged and there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakejae/pseuds/cupcakejae
Summary: Lots has happened in the two years Jackson and Youngjae shared together. Lots and lots of happy things, to be precise. Here are some of them.





	How Deep is Your Love: Good to Love

“Youngjae, you should wake up, or else you’ll be late to your class,” Jackson said loud enough for the younger to hear.

“Yes,” Youngjae replied under his breath, having no intention of waking up soon, or ever.

“Wake up,” Jackson said coming into the bedroom, and lightly slapping Youngjae’s exposed bum.

“I’m off to the airport,” Jackson informed, and kissed Youngjae’s cheek, their usual morning routine.

“I was supposed to make you sandwiches,” Youngjae mumbled, still half-asleep.

“Make me sandwiches when I come to back,” Jackson smiled and left.

Jackson was flying off to China as per usual for a TV program. Youngjae, on the other hand, only had a vocal training class to attend. Other than that, he was free for the whole week. Jackson would be absent for a week, and Youngjae would be free for an entire week, resting after the tiring few weeks of promotions.

Youngjae felt bad for Jackson. He couldn’t rest in-between comebacks like the other members, couldn’t visit his family even when he was visiting China, and always had work to finish, a show to film, a brand to endorse, a song to record…

Of course, in their age, working without a break was considered a good thing. Jackson was still very much youthful and physically capable, he had a balanced income, and his career was about to hit its peak. Working was good. But health, whether mental or physical, mattered too.

Jackson, back at home, would always complain about an ache somewhere on his body, but in front of the crowd, he would do whatever he could do please it (and the crowd was not easy to please at all). Youngjae always had to be wary of Jackson’s condition and take care of him, because the latter would overwork his self too much too often. Jackson had a habit to push it to the point of “impossible”. And people dare curse at Jackson for slacking off. Only if they knew how much medicine the young boy in his twenties packed to be okay for the day, they would finally understand how insanely hard Jackson worked.

“Youngjae, by the way, honey, I sent the two of you some traditional medicine. I sent you a tea collection and they’re supposedly are all good for your throat, and I sent Jackson an herb that’s good for the entire body,” Youngjae’s mom spoke through the phone.

“Tell Jackson not to exhaust himself too much, Youngjae. You two are still young, and have got a long way to go together. And he needs to be there with you,” Youngjae’s mom commented, something both Jackson and Youngjae knew; something they always heard from people around them.

“It’s not like hyung puts together his schedules himself, mom. You should tell that to our agency, not me.” Youngjae laughed. Not because it was funny, but because it was ridiculous in a way; ridiculous and a little sad. But what could they do? They were all working under a contract they signed, agreeing to all the pressure of being an idol and the busy lifestyle.

“You should cook for him, Youngjae.” Youngjae’s mom said suddenly. And Youngjae couldn’t help but snort.

“Because I’m such a good cook,” Youngjae retorted sarcastically.

“Honey, I’m sure he doesn’t want to come home from a tiring day and see the food that you didn’t cook,” Youngjae’s mom said, not giving in. Youngjae definitely received the sarcastic gene from his mom’s side.

Youngjae’s mom’s words stuck with him. She’s right. The least Youngjae could do for Jackson as his loving partner is cooking him a nice meal. Especially since he has nothing to do all week.

Youngjae and Jackson moved out of the old dormitory, and moved into a new apartment a year ago. They were still in the same apartment complex so the agency did not have any problems with it, nor did the members. In the same year, they came out to both of their families, the agency, and some of their friends. The group members knew of the relationship long before everyone knew, and have always supported the two of them.

Jackson’s family, being one of the most supportive families, asked no questions and welcomed Youngjae into their large, loving family. Youngjae had always been intimately close to Jackson’s family anyway, so the process of accepting him was quite easy.

Youngjae’s family was, however, somewhat iffy about the situation, but nonetheless, wanted both boys to be happy regardless of their stance on the problem. Either way, they were lucky they had such a supportive group of friends, family, and an equally open and accommodating agency behind them. Without their agency controlling any and all “gossip” news sites, Youngjae and Jackson would’ve been exposed to the general public a long time ago. Fortunately, the managers and all the CEOs have always defended and protected them.

And in one instance, JYP actually came to the boys’ shared apartment and congratulated on being out and proud. The old man was so happy he agreed to fully decorate their kitchen. Jackson, not missing the golden opportunity, actually tried to get the man to promise more, but even JYP’s enormous heart couldn’t accept the offer to buy the two a full living room set.

“It’s good to love, and it’s good to be honest about the love,” JYP said with such a sincere smile, a smile Youngjae would never forget.

Two months ago, after almost two years of dating, Jackson took the ultimate next step to further develop his and Youngjae’s honest, compassionate relationship and proposed.

All of their friends, four of their parents, a few staff members from the agency got together and helped Jackson set up the most perfect environment to propose in.

Since it was around the time of Jackson’s birthday, Youngjae was fooled into thinking it was a secret surprise event for Jackson, when it actuality it would be him to receive one of the most important, special messages of his entire lifetime. The line “ _spend the rest of your life with me by your side”_ couldn’t come quickly enough. By the time Jackson asked his question and Youngjae gave his answer everyone standing on the roof top covered entirely with rose petals, was crying.

Youngjae looked at his engagement ring, the other pair of which was on Jackson’s finger.

_“But hyung did you see, Jaebum hyung almost fell last night,” Youngjae said to Jackson who was walking beside him._

_“My heart almost stopped,” Youngjae said, clutching his heart to dramatize his story._

_“I get what you mean, but, Youngjae,” Jackson started. Youngjae was already laughing even though the elder didn’t even finish his sentence. Jackson always got awfully defensive whenever Youngjae spoke about their, in Youngjae’s own words, incredible leader – Im Jaebum. Youngjae always wondered if it was the fact that Jackson had to call the elder “hyung” despite the two month difference between the two._

_“Do you really have to talk about Jaebum hyung when he’s not with us,” Jackson said looking at the younger that was too busy laughing._

_“Hyung, he’s someone we both know and we were talking about yesterday’s performance, so naturally…” Youngjae started to logically explain himself – something Jackson loved and hated at the same time._

_“So naturally I feel a bit bad,” Jackson cut Youngjae off._

_“Why? Do you hate Jaebum hyung?” Youngjae asked playfully sticking out his tongue, having caught Jackson off guard._

_“I’m going to tell on you!” Youngjae yelled running away._

_Jackson couldn’t help but smile. How did he end up falling for such a mess?_

_“Youngjae,” Jackson said catching up to the boy._

_“It isn’t that I hate Jaebum hyung,” Jackson took a deep breath._

_“I think the actual problem is that I like you too much.” Jackson confessed. And Youngjae froze._

_“Wait, like as in I’m your favorite donsaeng, or like as in…” Youngjae stopped talking._

_“As in I see you as a man,” Jackson finished it off for Youngjae._

_Youngjae needed a few seconds to comprehend everything._

_“Oh!” Youngjae shouted unconsciously._

_Youngjae laughed which kind of offended Jackson._

_“Why are you laughing at my feelings?” Jackson punched Youngjae and the little one laughed harder._

_“I just, you tried to be so cool and all and in reality you were bluffing so hard,” Youngjae managed to speak._

_“Don’t laugh at my true feelings, Choi Youngjae!” Jackson pouted childishly regardless of the two year difference between the two; anyone would turn into a baby in front of an authentic, kind love that was returned._

That was how the two started to date. It was a little awkward at first, Youngjae couldn’t argue with that. The two idols were so used to teasing each other, and playing around with each other that affection and normal couple things did not come very naturally.

Youngjae, being the victim of a strictly heterosexual world, was taught to like girls, therefore did not have the slightest clue what to do with this newly developed gay relationship that he was apparently in. Jackson, on the other hand, always sort of knew he was into men, but was used to dating girls only, and as a result did not know what to do either.

At one point of their relationship Jackson received a nice strong slap from Youngjae for trying to kiss him. Youngjae didn’t do it on purpose though, it kind of just happened as the younger was in too much of a shock that his system tricked itself into thinking it was being hunt down by a predator, consequently protecting itself with a slap.

Luckily, Jackson was nice enough to laugh it off.

“Note to self: ask for permission to kiss Youngjae the next time,” Jackson joked with a red cheek.

And around that time, Youngjae guesses, Youngjae started to love him. Not just like him because he was kind, caring and funny, and because Youngjae respected him a lot as a person. But authentically love Jackson because of his dazzling eyes Youngjae didn’t seem to get enough of; because of Jackson’s words that would sound a little rude to a stranger, but mean a whole lot more to those close to him; because of Jackson’s big heart that loved just about everyone who smiled at him; simply because he was Jackson, Youngjae loved him.

Youngjae always thought he was the first to realize he was in love with the Chinese fellow. Nevertheless, Jackson ultimately was the first to actually say it out loud.

Of course, because they were members of the same group, it was common to hear the words “I love you” being thrown around by the boys; the words never meant whatever, for example, Youngjae’s mom and dad, or his sister and brother-in-law meant when they exchanged them between each other. Usually it was used by the members to: 1) get what they want, and in Got7’s case, what they wanted most of the time was food or clothes; 2) tease one another, especially Jaebum; and 3) satisfy their “bromance” hungry fans. But neither Youngjae, nor Jackson have ever said “I love you” to anyone (to any boy, to be specific) to mean it what it meant for Jackson’s parents, as an example.

The “I love you” exchange happened in a place rather normal. “I love you” was whispered during a plane ride from Houston to LA. Something inside Jackson popped while he was looking at how excited Youngjae was to meet his hero. Youngjae was smiling from ear to ear, and kept mumbling to himself and kissing his phone, and Jackson just kept looking at him. Jackson watched Youngjae, sat in the seat with his phone tightly held in his hands, and he couldn’t stop. Jackson loved Youngjae. He loved Youngjae’s passionate fast-beating heart, melodic voice, resonant laugh, and the mole he had under his left eye. Jackson loved the kid who would be the first to exit the room at the slightest mention of “ghosts”, and the guy who, without a single wince or screams of pain, got himself a tattoo. Jackson loved the singer who sang embellishing each note with its own designated emotion and feeling. Jackson loved Youngjae.

Youngjae wondered what Jackson was doing.

Jackson was at the moment in Beijing in front of a large set up of camera equipments and a big audience, trying his best. Jackson wanted the recording to be over soon, he wanted to visit his parents as soon as possible, then as quickly as the plane lets him, return to Youngjae and eat sandwiches Youngjae made. Jackson was tired, and he was sick of talking and talking, and telling jokes and smiling, then pretending to understand everything. For once, just for once he wanted to visit China, not because his schedules dictated him to, but because he wanted to, because he had missed his parents. He wanted Youngjae to be by his side. He would at least have a support system then. Right now, he had no one. He was lonely, exhausted out of his mind, extremely hungry that his stomach was trying to digest itself and he needed a long, long hug.

Although Jackson hated his packed schedule, he loved his parents more. A reason he always so eagerly accepted offers from China. He’d do anything as long as it promised him a meeting with his mom and dad.

Jackson loved the house his parents had bought in Beijing. Even though he had grown up on Hong Kong, a place far from Beijing, inside the house he felt safe and comfortable. No fancy hotel room could ever replace this house, and provide him the amount of comfort and peace of mind it did. Jackson loved his mother’s dishes, his father’s small banters and the smile they both would wear whenever he visited home.

Jackson always thanked God for his parents and just for his family in general. Had it been different people, Jackson may have never gone to Korea. Even if he did, he wouldn’t probably have fallen in love with the best person imaginable, and gotten engaged to him.

Jackson’s parents loved Youngjae. They would be ecstatic and just so happy every time Jackson came home with Youngjae. They treated Youngjae even better than Jackson, it seemed like at times. Jackson’s mom would make the meals Youngjae loved, and his dad would spent the whole day talking to Youngjae, despite the fact that his dad didn’t speak Korean, and Youngjae could only introduce himself in Cantonese. The two would still find a way. Love always found a way.

“Jia Er, don’t you agree?”

“Yes,” Jackson smiled.

“Mom, okay, so the water is boiling. Now what do I do?” Youngjae asked. He had been disturbing his mother with all kinds of questions the entire day. He had to learn how to cook at least one meal before Jackson returned.

“I am amazed that none of you know how to cook. Seven healthy, intelligent boys, and not one knows how to cook,” Youngjae’s mom sighed.

“Bambam does know how to cook a few things, but he refused to help me without compensation for his brain work and physical exhaustion.” Youngjae replied.

“You should ask Bambam how to cook that, then. Mom has to go run some errands, honey. Bye!” Mrs. Choi was secretly relieved she wouldn’t be the one to struggle anymore.

Youngjae wasn’t the cook material. As a teenager, no matter how much or hard he tried, he could not cook, which also continued in his adulthood. And here he was, having managed to burn an egg, a pot full of rice and boiling water. Maybe Jackson could become the cook of the house. He was skilled in anything he tried, so why not just cook for their family. But then again, he worked too hard without Youngjae depending on him to do house chores he could easily master.

Youngjae worried for the unborn, non-existent child the two were ought to have. Poor kid would probably spend his days surviving on cup noodles and breakfast cereals. What a horrible parent Youngjae would be.

And in that instant Youngjae didn’t seem to think too hard. It seemed as if everything was preplanned, and Jackson and Youngjae were destined to share their futures together.

He didn’t consider the fact that his relationship with Jackson might not last. Because why wouldn’t it? Everything was going swell so far. Youngjae loved Jackson, and Jackson loved Youngjae. At least that’s what he would say all of the time, regardless if they were backstage, waiting for their turn to step on the stage; or inside their apartment, watching TV.

Actually, the end of their relationship was something Youngjae never thought about. He always thought Jackson and he would get married quietly in a beautiful peaceful environment, away from everything; and he always thought they would have children. Because that’s what happened with his parents, and Jackson’s parents. Because that’s what Jackson always said.

_“Youngjae, pick one: Australia or Italy?” Jackson asked as the duo were lying in bed, ready to fall asleep._

_“Australia,” Youngjae answered, without thinking much._

_“Then should we spend our honeymoon in Italy?” Jackson questioned, visioning the perfect wedding getaway for the two._

_“Wait, are you planning our wedding right now?” Youngjae was surprised. Frankly, Youngjae used to get incredibly anxious at the mere mention of the word “marriage” and “lifetime commitment”. Because he couldn’t picture himself trapped in a marriage with one person for the rest of his life. But now the word “marriage” brought excitement and joy with it._

_After meeting Jackson, Youngjae understood how doable “lifetime commitment” actually was if you meet the right person, in Youngjae’s case, it was Jackson Wang._

_“We have to someday or another. I’m thinking a very small, private wedding with very few friends and family members,” Jackson proposed. He could just see the altar covered with flowers, the ideal suits for him and Youngjae, he could see his members singing for their wedding. And all he could do was smile. He was truly happy. Youngjae was surely the one._

There were times when they argued, fought even, over a few things. And there definitely were times when Youngjae wouldn’t speak to Jackson because of a quarrel the night prior; there were times Jackson wouldn’t even glance at Youngjae because the latter had said something that crossed the line. But there were never times when the two ended it, or took a break. Because one of them would always end up apologizing and admitting fault. All of their disagreements would always end with warm hugs, passionate kisses and sincere “I love you”s.

“Choi Youngjae,” Jackson said smiling through the screen. It was great that Jackson and Youngjae were living in days were technology was so advanced you could converse with anyone you wanted face to face with a simple click.

“Wang Jackson!” Youngjae shouted excitedly. It had been only 2 days, but to both parties it felt like 55 years of being apart. Although it basically had become a tradition for Youngjae and Jackson to be in separate countries most of the time, the two never got used to it, and weren’t planning on making it a reoccurring occasion. The two had made a promise even before their engagement that after their grand old marriage, they would follow each other to any part of the world.

“What were you doing?” Jackson softly asked.

“Just now, I almost burned down the entire kitchen.” Youngjae confessed. Jackson didn’t seem to be bothered. He knew why, and he understood.

“I feel like, after three failed attempts you would stop trying.” Jackson laughed.

“If I had given up, hyung, you wouldn’t be right now wearing that ring on your left hand.” Youngjae replied.

And it was true. It took Youngjae several stabs at coming out to finally “be out”. Youngjae, honestly, if didn’t become an idol, would’ve most likely kept his homosexuality to himself, and gone ahead and married a woman. Because, as a normal person, he would’ve never been daring enough to come out to any of his friends, let alone relatives.

Same with his relationship with Jackson. It took Jackson twelve dates, 7 questions and 9 kisses to convince Youngjae to start dating him. Youngjae thought Jackson would give up after his fifth rejection, but he came up to him the next day with the very same question, just to face his sixth rejection.

“Okay, that’s true.” Jackson smiled. He was glad he never gave up. And he was even gladder Youngjae never gave up.

While they were talking, Jackson was suddenly called and their call ended. Youngjae had to get back to cooking.

Jackson missed home a lot for some reason. He mainly missed Youngjae, and the disturbingly bad smell coming out of the kitchen – an indication that the kid tried to cook. Jackson missed how ever so brightly Youngjae smiled when Jackson would bring him a take out.

“He hasn’t eaten anything, probably,” circulated Jackson’s mind.

Maybe he should call Jinyoung and tell him to check up on Youngjae. But then again, maybe not. Youngjae’s an adult after all. He knows how to survive without Jackson pestering him about it.

Jackson wondered if marriage would feel this excruciatingly tough as well. He wondered if having children would make the longing for home worse. He started to imagine how adorable his children with Youngjae would be. How would they even have children, though? Will they be able to handle children? What if the child just ends up being neglected and ignored because of busy the two are? Youngjae was the type to not even budge even if the world was crashing down, and Jackson flew to different places every week. What if the poor child spends his entire childhood on the hands of different relatives? Should the two even have children?

All while Jackson was contemplating the reasons to have a child, Youngjae was occupied with the correct calculations of condiment measurements. Youngjae was so devoted to learning how to cook; he didn’t pay attention to his phone buzzing with messages from Jackson. Jackson would be back in two days, and so far, Youngjae only knew how to boil an egg; which wasn’t bad because Jackson loved eggs.

“Jinyoung, he’s not picking up his phone. Do you think something happened?” Jackson asked his friend, who at the moment cared about neither Youngjae’s well being nor Jackson’s concern.

“I’m sure he’s just busy with either song writing, or cooking.” Jinyoung gave a quite logical answer, which of course wasn’t enough for Jackson. He just had to convince himself into thinking of the worst possible scenario.

“Okay, but Jinyoung consider this: Youngjae’s practically still a child.” Jackson whined without a good reason.

“And you should consider just finishing off your work as early as possible, and returning so that you can check on him yourself.” Jinyoung spoke completely disinterested.

Youngjae, at this point, had about eight hours until Jackson’s plane landed in South Korea and the boy returned home. And in these eight hours, Youngjae had to manage to make a meal that wouldn’t give Jackson a disease of any sort.

Jackson was boarding his plane with his mind already in South Korea, and his arms around Youngjae.

Jackson was excited for a number of reasons. One thing was that he wanted to see Youngjae. Second thing was that he was looking forward to whatever Youngjae was cooking. And the third thing that kept Jackson on his tip toes was sleeping with the love of his life beside him, with his tiny arms wrapped around his torso. Youngjae would always do it whenever Jackson returned home after being away for a while. It gave both boys a sense of safety, comfort and a grand feeling of “home”.

Jackson had to stay in Hong Kong for a while to work on music, and Youngjae had to be in the States for song collaboration one time. So they had to stay away from each other for a good month period. Jackson remembered the night Youngjae came home to see Jackson, who had been waiting for Youngjae for two days. And he still could feel the tight grip around his torso and the wet spots that could be felt on his back. Jackson had his hands secured on Youngjae’s, and they had spent the entirety of the next day with the two of them tangled with each other.

From these small gestures Jackson felt the enormous, irreplaceable and unconditional love of Youngjae. Rather than constant repetition of the three cliché words, Youngjae showed love with his actions and doings. And Jackson adored it.

Youngjae had actually managed to cook the rice, and fry the veggies with the meat, that he cooked without cutting anything of his off. With an hour left until Jackson’s return, Youngjae’s meal he worked so hard on was ready to be consumed. However, Youngjae didn’t know if it was actually edible or not. He didn’t have the courage to taste it. He wasn’t going to be the idiot to be poisoned by the very food he cooked himself. Youngjae knew Jackson would take a piss at him for it and wouldn’t let it go even after death. So Youngjae didn’t want to even smell the food.

“Youngjae, guess who’s home,” Jackson yelled, as soon as he stepped foot into their apartment. And with that single sentence Jackson had a full grown man dangling from his neck.

“Hyung, I missed you so bad, I burned my finger on the stove two days ago and no one was here to kiss the pain away,” Youngjae complained, instantly turning into a big baby.

“It’s okay, I’m here now and I’ll kiss all your boo-boos away,” Jackson said, tightly holding onto Youngjae.

He couldn’t believe he was engaged and he couldn’t believe it was Youngjae he was engaged to. If three years ago, someone told Jackson he’d be rocking an engagement ring, and the exact replica would be on Youngjae’s fingers, Jackson would have laughed at them. He would have cackled so hard, and told Youngjae so that they can laugh together.

Youngjae wouldn’t have believed it at all either. Because, how could _he_ get engaged to Jackson?

But nevertheless how unexpected their relationship was for all parties involved, everything was for the best. Both Jackson and Youngjae were the happiest they’ve ever been. Youngjae had never been more comfortable with a person that’s not his family, and Jackson had never experienced more love for a person who wasn’t his mom or his dad; all until they met each other and fell in love.

“I love you,” Jackson whispered.

“I love you, too.” Youngjae whispered back, gifting Jackson with a quick cheeky kiss right after.

“By the way, I actually took time and cooked,” Youngjae announced, proudly.

“And didn’t burn down the house? Iconic,” Jackson sassed, laughing.

Jackson ended up eating everything. Because he was hungry, because he had missed Youngjae a bit too much, because it was Youngjae’s first successful meal, and because Jackson was smitten with Youngjae. And all while Jackson was swallowing everything without a question or a comment, Youngjae was watching him with a grin. Youngjae knew it wasn’t at all delicious, or even salted for that matter, because he had forgotten to add salt and because he had tasted the meal right before Jackson’s arrival.

This is who Youngjae needed and wanted – someone who would finish a full plate of bland food without a complaint because he knows how hard Youngjae tried to make it.


End file.
